


We'll Take Care Of You

by Aka_Mi_Yozu, Kamishira_Riku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animal Characteristics, Attempt At Humor :'), Auction, Collars, Fluff, Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pets, Smut, TsukkiKageHina Childhood Friends, bidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Mi_Yozu/pseuds/Aka_Mi_Yozu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishira_Riku/pseuds/Kamishira_Riku
Summary: . . .Kageyama only sees black, something seems to be preventing his eyes to see his surroundings, all he hears is the crowd calling out high amounts of money, but he doesn't know why though, he remembers being kidnapped but that's all he remembers, Kageyama Tobio is scared, he's scared on what might happen, "how could have this happened?" He thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. The Day We Met Those Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya Twins are against the idea of 'pets' being only in the use of pleasure and entertainment and decided to somehow reduce the increasing number of pets being abused. Little did they know a special one will come into their life.

Silence filled the air in the Miya estate, the people who were hanging out in the estate were obviously the Miya Twins, Kuroo Tetsurou and his pet Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma and his pet Hinata Shouyou, and more.

The atmosphere is still tense, but Kuroo has broke it by starting a conversation. "So... Do you twins ever plan to get a pet by any chance?" He asked the twins and to this, the others looked at Kuroo "Uh well...Probably, me n' 'Samu never really talked 'bout it, but I guess?" The blonde haired kitsune replied "But, what exactly are the pets for exactly?" The gray haired twin asked. "Uh, for entertainment?, according to what people say" Kuroo replied "...'Xcuse me...?, they're are not fuckin' _**t**_ _ **oys**_ to be played with!" The twins growled in anger from the fact that they use other people to please and pleasure themselves, that's just outrageous! They are not toys to be played with they are normal beings.

"Y-Yeah, calm down you two, I don't use Tsukki as a toy, i treat him as a normal being like us all, but i do agree...Why do they use pets for entertainment?, that's just wrong in so many ways" Kuroo frowned as he looked at Tsukishima from afar seeing that he's talking with Hinata and some other pets that their other friends brought with them "I heard that a Hybrid will be auctioned tomorrow! Atsumu-chan and Osamu-chan maybe you both should try bidding for him or her, before that Hybrid gets bidded by an abusive person or something" The brunet spoke up in excitement.

"Maybe...What'cha think 'bout it 'Tsumu?" Osamu asked as he looked at his older twin brother "Why not? let's give it a try" Atsumu gave a grin as his eyes gleamed "I guess that's settled then" Another Brunet spoke but this time he has spiky hair.

**The Next Day At The Auction**

The 'pets' that are getting auctioned, none of them sparked the Twins's interest at all, not until this one specific 'pet' came.

"Seems like the Miya Twins are here to auction" Kageyama heard the host of the auction say, "Whoever they bid for is a lucky pet." The host chuckled "Well then this fellow is the next one to get auctioned" A different person uttered as Kageyama felt his own cage getting carried, Kageyama started to tremble in fear, he didn't even understand what's happening around him. _'Auction'? 'Bid'? 'Miya Twins'?_ Kageyama didn't understand anything at all, as he started to feel his bruises and cuts start to take more effect on him, Kageyama whimpered in pain wishing that none of this happened.

Kageyama felt his cage getting put down, Kageyama calmed down a little yet his cuts and bruises didn't help at calming him at all.

. . .

Kageyama only sees black, something seems to be preventing his eyes to see his surroundings, all he hears is the crowd calling out high amounts of money, but he doesn't know why, though, he remembers being kidnapped but that's all he remembers, Kageyama Tobio is scared, he's scared on what might happen. "How could have this happened?" He thought.

The Twins spark their interest at dark haired lad as the two looked at each other and nodded, the two waited for someone to say a much higher amount of money, after that it's their turn to call out a higher money than the others.

"9.1M!" Someone called out the Twin's exchanged glances again as the two smirked "10M!!" Atsumu called out as the crowd gasped. "Any more bids?!" The host shouted "Tch, 10.7M" The same Person shouted "Ya wanna play it this game huh?" Osamu smirked, Atsumu did soon after as he shouted "11M!" Once again it made the crowd shock and go silent.

"Anymore?! BIDS!?" The host shouted in excitement, as no one else tried to bid anymore "Is that all?, then SOLD OUT TO NUMBER 20!" The host shouted as the crowd started clapping some are disappointed that they didn't manage to get the Hybrid, at the host started to walk away bringing the cage that Kageyama is in at the back of the stage, the Twins followed the host.

"You're one lucky pet aren't you?" The host spoke to Kageyama as he can feel the smirk on the host's face. "Well then he's all yours" The host smiled at the Twins, they both nodded and started to carry the cage that's Kageyama is in.

**The Miya estate**

The two put down the cage as they opened it, they carried out Kageyama who tensed up, but calmed down when he felt he was getting put down on a soft mattress, The Twins frowned when they saw the cuts and bruises Kageyama has. "'Tsumu get the first aid kit" Osamu called as Kageyama turned to the voice, Atsumu whined "Why can't the maids just treat him." Atsumu pouted. "Shut yer Trap 'Tsumu, stop bein' a brat treating a person isn't that hard, stop bein' so spoiled." Osamu groaned, annoyed as he thought of Atsumu's behaviour who supposedly be the older twin. "Fine fine." Atsumu grumbled.

Kageyama wanted to take off the blindfold, he wanted to see what's happening around him, he wanted to move his hands but he can't as his hands are tied up together, Osamu could sense that Kageyama wanted to move his hands and take off the blindfold, but he decided to not take it off first so him and his twin could treat him first

"Don't'cha worry we'll take off the blindfold and the tie later." Osamu spoke up which made Kageyama flinch, Kageyama thought that Osamu has a weird accent, but he paid no mind to it, hearing footsteps, Osamu turned to his twin who is holding the kit.

Once again Kageyama flinched when someone touched him, it seems that Atsumu was only trying to get a close look at his bruises "Why does he have bruises, what did they do to 'im?" Atsumu hissed, as he pulled away from Kageyama 

Sighing, Osamu started to treat Kageyama, the raven flinched and hissed from the pain. "Sorry, does it hurt?" Osamu softly asked, Kageyama gave a small nod to him "Sorry ya have to bare with the pain for a minute, I needa treat yer cuts and bruises" Osamu said, once again Kageyama could only give a nod as a reply, after Osamu finished treating Kageyama, Osamu signaled Atsumu to take off the tie on his hands.

Slowly, Atsumu untied him, Kageyama felt his hands being lighter, Osamu also slowly took off the blindfold, Osamu and Atsumu could feel their heart beating fast wanting to see Kageyama's eye, the blindfold was already off. "Open yer eyes." Atsumu said softly, as Kageyama did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes, the Twins stared in awe when the two saw Kageyama's beautiful Cobalt blue eyes.

As Kageyama opened his eyes and saw the Twin, Kageyama widened and moved away in fear, the two saw the fear in Kageyama's eyes. "He's scared" Atsumu murmured "That's most obvious ya asshole." Osamu rolled his eyes

Kageyama whimpered in fear giving small whines "We should leave 'im alone, by the way this is yer room." Atsumu spoke up "W-Wait don't leave me alone!!" Kageyama cried out in protest getting scared of being left alone in a room, the twins were shocked at the sudden protest but soon after, they nodded "'lright, we won't leave ya alone, but what's yer name?" Osamu asked "K-Kageyama...Tobio" Kageyama replied

"Hmmm~, 'lright then!, Tobio-kun from now on, _**We'll Take Care Of You**_ " Osamu and Atsumu pleaded in unison.

~End of 1st Chaper~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka_Mi_Yozu:  
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ I'm only here to Beta read and to edit some things here, so the story plot is all credits to mah fwend Kamishira_Riku (you really needed to work on your punctuations) and she really posted this before even letting us Beta read for her so as a result, I needed to edit this multiple times.


	2. Blue Spinels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya Twins finally announced the news of them having a pet.
> 
> \+ A conversation about collars and somewhat flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka_Mi_Yozu:  
> It's weekend so we have the 2nd chapter! φ(゜▽゜*)♪  
> But maybe we still might post the 3rd chapter at the next days.

A week has already passed but Kageyama still hasn't opened up to Atsumu and Osamu, the two are worried about Kageyama, wanting to know more about him so they could help him with his problems. "Ne, Tetsurou-kun did Kei-kun took a week for 'im to open up to ya?" Atsumu asked, Osamu nodding, agreeing with Atsumu. "Ah, now that you mentioned it... He didn't took a week for him to open up to me, it took him a few days or so, why do you both ask?" Kuroo replied and gave the two a questioning look.

"'S nothin', it's just that he won't open up to us" Atsumu replied. "Who won't open up to you both?" Oikawa questioned. "Uh, our pet?" Osamu replied to. "You have a pet!?" Everybody exclaimed, shocked that the twins actually has a pet. "What y'all didn't know 'bout it?" Atsumu stated, blown by the fact that they still don't know about the big news. "No? Because you both never told us" Iwaizumi defended. "Well y'all didn't brought up the topic so we didn't told ya" Osamu shrugged, unbothered. "How much did you bought him?" Kenma asked them. "11M." The twins replied together, they all gaped in surprise.

"Are you serious? 11M?" Kuroo widened, not believing it. "Ya, why would we lie 'bout it?" Osamu gave Kuroo a questioning look. "Why is it so high though...?" The pudding head hesitantly murmured. "Ah, now that ya said it, we actually got the Hybrid that y'all was talkin' 'bout last week." Atsumu replied. "You did?! that sucks I wish I attended the auction so I could try to bid for him or her! Ahhhh! I'm so jealous!" Oikawa whines, acting childish despite of the fact that he is one of the oldest among them. "Well that's your fault for not attending, thinking that getting a Hybrid pet won't be a big deal, but here you are whining about wishing you attended, make up your mind Shittykawa." Iwaizumi groaned, tired of Oikawa's usual antics.

"Ne, ne!, Atsumu-chan, Osamu-chan can I meet them?, what's their animal type?!" Oikawa beamed, really wanting to meet their pet Kageyama. "Ah, he's a male, his type is a crow 'n a cat, though he seems to be more connected to his cat side though, I would let'cha meet 'im but, he's scared, we want 'im to open up to us, if he does open up we'll let'cha meet 'im." Osamu answered Oikawa. "That's disappointing, I wanna meet him sooner or later." Oikawa pouted, others agreeing with Oikawa.

"Did you get him a collar yet?" Bokuto asked. "We did, though we haven't gave 'im the collar yet" Atsumu replied. "What's the collar for though?" Osamu gave a questioning look. "Ah well there are other people that would try to steal your pet, so the collar is a sign of ownership, despite showing that they're already owned as shown by wearing a collar, some still were trying to steal other's pets, so it doesn't really work, but it's fashionable for pets though!" Kuroo explained, Atsumu and Osamu gave a hum, satisfied with the explanation.

"What does the collar look like?" Kenma asked. "Well the collar's this" Osamu spoke up as he showed the collar that is supposedly be for Kageyama, the collar is black with silver chains, small diamonds around in and with a big, blue spinel on the middle. "Wow that's pretty as hell!" Bokuto looked at the collar in awe, as well as the others did too, admiring the beautiful collar. "The collar will really fit Tobio-kun, won't it 'Samu?" Atsumu gave a small smile as he looked at the collar. "'Course, the collar will fit Tobio-kun." Osamu nodded.

"So your pet's name is Tobio?" Oikawa looked at the two. "Ya his name 's Kageyama Tobio" The silver haired twin responded, Hinata and Tsukishima widened when they heard the name "Kageyama Tobio." "Ne, Tsukishima could it really be YamaYama-kun?" Hinata whispered to Tsukishima. "I don't know, but if it really is the King, then... I'll be so happy, it's been so long since we separated, let's see until the twins will reveal him." Tsukishima answered Hinata. "That's true... it's really been so long since we have seen each other..." Hinata nodded as he whispered back to Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamishira_Riku:  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm just gonna give a heads up, sorry if we don't post a new chapter in a day that there's supposed to be a chapter already, it's because of school :') hope you all understand!.


	3. The World I Lived In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven finally opened up.
> 
> The twins never thought that such a beautiful creature have such a dreadful past.

After twins' friends left their estate, the two went to Kageyama's room, knocking on the door, they heard their pet say: "Come in", the twins opened the door and went in his room. "Need something?" Kageyama asked them, not even trying to make eye contact to the two. "Ah, Tobio-kun we just... Wanna give ya a collar" Atsumu smiled at Kageyama, the hybrid looked at the two confused, as he widened, shocked when he saw the collar, his eyes were immediately drawn to the big blue spinel on the middle of his collar, looking at it, Kageyama felt all his fears being lifted out of him for a moment, Osamu handed the collar to Kageyama, he wore the collar that the twins gave him.

Looking down at the collar he's wearing, he smiled at it. "Ne, if it's not too much of a pressure to ya, can ya tell us something about yer self?" Atsumu hesitantly spoke up. Kageyama turned to Atsumu, sighing, Kageyama nodded. "Alright... I guess I'll tell you both." Kageyama muttered.

**\---**

My name is Kageyama Tobio, and I actually lived in a rich family, I have a great life, right? Well you're wrong... When I was younger, I never had any friends at all, because of my nickname "King," I had an arrogant attitude that nobody liked, so that's why I was lonely, to be honest I think my only friend was Miwa-nee san, but not anymore since I had met new two friends. Tsukishima and Hinata. Tsukki and I fought a lot, you cannot blame me because he's always so salty, but despite us always fighting, we were still friends and we never left each other's sides. Hinata was always such an annoying friend, but it's always good to have a mood maker with us, I thought that... "Finally! I can live a happy life!" I guess I spoke to soon huh? One night, my family was assassinated.

I had been woken up by the screams of my older sister Miwa, running up to her bedroom... I was too late, the assassins had already left when I got to her bedroom, all I saw was my sister laying lifeless on the bed, blood painting over the white sheets. Screaming and crying, I had lost my family... I was the only alive member of my family. Mourning their death the next day, I felt lonely in this big mansion all over again, but I wasn't entirely alone, I still had my loyal butlers and maids, I also still had Hinata and Tsukishima, the two would often go over to the big mansion to comfort me and help me move on from my trauma.

Years have passed, the three of us will often hang out at our meet up place, I felt happy again, but... One day the two didn't came and I just thought. "They're just busy they'll come the next day." I told myself, but again the next day they didn't come too, visiting our meet up place everyday, the two never came, not until I heard that they were reported missing, the reason behind it was because they were kidnapped, they were gonna be auctioned as pets.

Once again, I'm all lonely why do all the people I loved kept leaving me? One... By... One, a month has passed ever since the two were reported missing. I was astounded that it has been revealed to the public that I was a hybrid. And now I'm the one who has been kidnapped.

\---

"And that... Is why I'm scared of being left all alone." Kageyama mumbled as tears were dripping down his cheeks. the twins were speechless, who knew such a beautiful hybrid like Kageyama had such a terrible past? "Don't'cha worry Tobio-kun, we will never leave ya alone." Osamu spoke up, trying to calm the raven down as he looked up at them and smiled. "Ne, lemme tell ya Tobio-kun, did'ja know that the big blue spinel on the middle of your color is really rare?" Atsumu told Kageyama. "Really? I never knew..." Kageyama mumbled, shocked that the twins got him a collar with a rare stone on it because, he didn't knew he was so special to be given that kind of gift.

"Blue spinels are really rare, the stone can purify your negative energy, so whenever yer sad, stressed out, or anything at all, the blue spinel will let it all out." Osamu explained. "Is that so? To be honest just looking at it, makes me happier, all my fears and troubles... It feels like all of them has been lifted out." Kageyama gave a smiled at them, making the two a bit flustered and blush, Kageyama was too oblivious to see it though.

"U-uh, adding to your ha-happiness uhm... Here's a phone we bought for ya, so ya won't get bored whenever we're not with'ja." Atsumu stuttered his words from getting too flustered as he gave Kageyama the phone. "Really?, Thank you!" Kageyama beamed in happiness, thinking. _Finally I'll never be lonely..._ Kageyama thought to himself. "'S no problem, we're yer owners so... We're gonna give ya yer needs obviously." Osamu chuckled. "Another adding to yer happiness, do ya mean by, Tsukishima... Do ya actually mean by Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou?" Atsumu questioned.

Kageyama stared at the two shocked. "H-how did you know?" Kageyama mumbled. "Ya see... the two are owned by two of our friends..." Osamu muttered, "So do ya wanna meet them soon?, it's also good since, our friends wants to meet ya so soon" Atsumu sighed. "I-I would really love that!" Kageyama beamed, rivaling the sun as his eyes shone from the tears awhile ago.

"Then that's settled! We'll surprise ya to our friends tomorrow!" The two kitsune grinned at Kageyama who wipes his face from tears. Tobio is finally smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamishira_Riku: *writes this before class*  
> Aka_Mi_Yozu: *edits this while in class*
> 
> It's a miracle we updated at 3 consecutive days (^人^)


	4. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka_Mi_Yozu:  
> my friend was procrastinating and she insisted on writing on her own when I offered to write this chapter omg

Another day at the Miya estate, all of them were just casually talking, not until the two kitsune stood up form the couch, their friends gave them a questioning look. "What's wrong you two? Why did you both stood up?" Iwaizumi questioned them. "We're just goin' upstairs, 's all," Atsumu shrugged. Kenma looked away from his phone, now looking at the twins. "But why exactly?" Kenma asked as he raised an eyebrow. "So we could go to our pet?" Osamu raised an eyebrow. "But why now? You could've like introduced him to us when we came here." Akaashi mentioned and the others agreed with him.

"Because Tobio-kun 's takin' 'is cat nap, so we didn't introduce 'im when y'all came here." Atsumu replied. "Also since y'all were really wantin' to meet 'im, so like Tobio-kun opened up to us a day ago, so we both think he's ready to meet you all," Osamu said, as the both of them left the living room, going up to Kageyama's room, leaving their friends in the living room.

"Ne!, Iwa-chan what do you think their 'pet' looks like?!" Oikawa asked in excitement. "How would I know that? Be patient." Iwaizumi groaned. "Hey, Tsukki!" Kuroo called, Tsukishima stopped chatting with Hinata and turned to Kuroo. "What is it?" Tsukishima sighed. "Are you excited to meet him?" Kuroo asked, implying to the twin's pet. "I guess" Tsukishima shrugged.

"How about you, Shouyou?" Kenma questioned looking away from his phone, facing his pet Hinata. "I'm super excited! I can't wait to meet him, we're gonna have a new friend!" Hinata jumped up and down with sparkling eyes, showing his excitement, Hinata was also excited to meet Kageyama seeing if it's actually the 'Kageyama' they know back then, Kenma gave a small smile at the excited puppy as he wiggled his tail and then went back to playing on his phone.

Few minutes has passed, the two kitsune finally came back with Kageyama hiding behind their back, an so, their friends actually couldn't notice him nor see him, turning all their attention to the two, Bokuto spoke up. "Oi, where is he?!" Bokuto asked excitedly. "Y'all should not crowd 'im too much, he's new to meeting y'all so please don't crowd 'im especially ya, Tooru-kun." Atsumu glared at Oikawa who was pouting.

Finally the twins moved aside finally showing Kageyama who had his head a bit lowered, shying away from them.

Tsukishima and Hinata widened when they saw Kageyama seeing that it actually _is_ the Kageyama they met when they were young. "U-Uhm, hi..." Kageyama blushed as Oikawa spoke up, making Kageyama flinch. "Atsumu-chan, Osamu-chan! I'll pay you 11M for Tobio-chan!!" Oikawa grinned at the two who widened. "Ha!?, no way in hell Tooru-kun, we won't give Tobio-kun away!" Atsumu growled who grabbed Kageyama and hiding him at the back of him and Osamu.  
  


Oikawa emitted a whine when he got hit on the head by Iwaizumi. "Shittykawa what the fuck?! Just accept the fact that you didn't go to the auction and get to bid for Kageyama!" Iwaizumi growled. "Hmph fine fine, but nice to meet you Tobio-chan!" Oikawa smiled at Kageyama. "Nice to m-meet you too..." Kageyama stuttered, his cat ears and head still lowered. "Yamayama-kun!!" Hinata screamed and ran towards the raven haired and pouncing on him, Kageyama widened at the nickname and saw an oranged haired person running to him, falling on the floor with Hinata, their friends became shocked at the sudden action, Hinata had tears pouring down his cheeks, being so happy to see his old friend again. "H-Hinata??" Kageyama widened, Kageyama looked at the tall figure standing beside Hinata. "Tsu-Tsukishima...?" Kageyama gulped, tears also started to run down Kageyama's cheeks too.

"Nice to see you again... _King_ " Tsukishima smiled at Kageyama, with tears falling down on his eyes.

Kageyama's ears rose and his black, crow wings spanning for a little. The three hugged each other, their reunion finally happening after years, after the incident.

Their owners stared at them at awe, shocked, happiness and content,ent can be seen on their face. Heck even Kenma smiled, seeing his pet smiled like this.

Kuroo felt like crying, as he has never seen the tall blonde happy like this.

On the other hand, Kageyama somewhat forgot what is happening. Seeing his friends finally being at his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamishira_Riku:  
> Yeah sorry for a late update, i was uh *cough* *cough* lazy-, but here it is now, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first ever fanfic at Ao3 hope you liked it ♥ :3


End file.
